


Рождество с Далеком

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: АУ, где у Доктора после серии "Journey’s End" новый компаньон – Далек Каан. Ну, что тут сказать. Есть у Доктора слабость к психически неустойчивым недозлодеям.





	Рождество с Далеком

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spending Christmas with a Dalek](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360243) by shinodabear. 



> Посвящаю перевод Fly in blue и Дианоре.

Его встревожило хихиканье. Когда Каан хихикал так долго, это значило, что он либо опять “наследил” на ковре, либо влип в какую-то неприятность. Не то чтобы первое не влекло за собой второго, но… тут Доктор понимал, что иногда бедолага просто не может себя контролировать и был к нему снисходителен. Но порой, Далек делал то, чего ни в коем случае не должен был делать и прекрасно знал об этом и мог бы этого не делать. Доктор отложил в сторону роман, который читал, и последовал на звук маниакального смеха.

\- Каан, - громко позвал он, когда вошел в комнату управления. – Что ты делаешь?

Смех стал еще громче и раздавался откуда-то сверху, так что Доктор запрокинул голову и посмотрел на потолок. Что он там увидел… он не мог поверить своим глазам. Ну, не то, чтобы это было действительно невозможным, но уж точно не входило в его список Возможных Вещей, Которые Ожидаешь Найти на Потолке Свисающими Вниз. У него точно _был_ такой список. Где-то. 

На потолке была закреплена и свисала вниз омела. _Много_ омелы. Если взять всю омелу, растущую на поверхности Земли, и удвоить ее, тогда возможно ее количество было бы как раз сопоставимо с той, что заполонила собой ТАРДИС.

\- Как все это оказалось здесь?

Далек Каан засмеялся еще громче. Он так увлекся, что ослабил захват и сорвался с лозы, на которой висел, уцепившись за нее, и _шлепнулся_ прямо на подушечку, лежащую на сидении стула.

\- Удачное падение, - Доктор облегченно выдохнул. - С тобой все нормально?

Каан конечно же лишь стал хихикать еще громче.   
– О-хоо! Да! Да! Прекрааасно!

Доктор осторожно осмотрел его, чтобы убедиться в этом. По крайней мере, у далека не было никаких костей, которые могли бы сломаться. 

\- Теперь… ты… должен… - пытался сказать что-то Каан, между приступами смеха. - Поцеловать меня сейчас! О–хоо!

\- Что?

\- Ооо! Традиция! Доктор не может нарушить правила! Хо! 

\- Омела, - кивнул Доктор. – Так вот зачем ты развесил ее?

\- Даааа!

Он целовал странных существ и раньше. Так говорил он себе, прикасаясь губами к сморщенной и слегка слизистой коже далека. И разве не в этом заключается дух Рождества? Забыть о различиях и примириться. Далеки и таймлорды, целующиеся под омелой.

 

Кто-нибудь должен был предупредить его, что у далеков есть язык.


End file.
